ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Running Rage
A new all series. Hypnosis All heroes teleported into Ledgerdomain. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form: The gaining abilities. Noah: The anodite. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form: Yawa Tucsip, it's not true name is formation on a released. Noah: Yawa Tucsip. Ben (BTO): That's Alza SE is mentioned. Noah: Perodua Alza SE is using on mentioned him. Ben (Dimension of Throwdown): All right, when said that Perodua Alza SE is countdown. Noah: Vilgax with a Alpha Rune beginning. Ben (Dimension of Throwdown): Perodua Alza SE? Who said that Perodua Alza SE is cannot countdown. Noah: Of course. When the Vilgax was suddenly shot from it. He landed on the ground and made a small shockwave. The pipe went back down. Ben (Dimension of Throwdown): Oh no. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form: Sometime! Vilgax: All the better reason to get your Omnitrix and travel back in time. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form: Trixes? Ben (Dimension of Throwdown): Alphamatrix! Countdown! Noah: Perodua Alza SE that's Alphamatrix is countdown into Perodua Alza SE? Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form: Of course! I went into a separate crosstime! Noah: Just a second. (presses the Matrix, and transformed) Moot! Ben (Dimension of Throwdown): Alphamatrix, activated! He Alphamatrix removed and throwing him, he regenerated into Perodua Alza SE landed on the ground. Ben (Dimension of Throwdown): Wow. Perodua Alza SE (Dimension of Throwdown): I'm SE. Vilgax: I am insulting your mistake! Ben (Dimension of Throwdown): Stop that, Vilgax, we don't know! Simien: Stop, Vilgax! Ben (BTO): Stop now, Vilgax! When Vilgax attacks him, but shocks on Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form: (enable Brainstorm's powers) Now tell me how to use this to get back to my own crosstime, or perish the same way your brother did! Vilgax: Enough! He using Ruby Ray and shot it at Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form is enable Brainstorm on powers again. Vilgax: Consider yourself lucky to still be alive. When Vilgax it still. Ben just transformed. Harlequin: Harlequin! He started concentrating really hard, trying to move Vilgax around/make him beat himself up. But nothing happened. Vilgax just laughed. Vilgax: Pathetic Helosptran. Ben (BTUAM): It want just of me i gusting into MEGATRIX! Although Perodua Alza SE did, Ben cannot using MEGATRIX. Ben (BTTMT): When said that Perodua Alza SE is completed on is Alphamatrix. Ben (BTUAM): Alphamatrix? Or Alphatrix? Ben (BTTMT): Yeah, of course. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form: (trying to Vilgax, speaking mechanically) Build protocol enabled. Command error detected. Abort. Abort. Stand by engaged. Ben (BTTMT): Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5, but is lost power! Ben (BTUAM): When is second. Ben (Unleashed Battle Force of Aliens, running in): Ben! (is Ben on BTTMT and BTUAM) Ben, that's released of Perodua Viva ELITE EZi is destroyed. Ben (BTUAM): Destroyed? Ben (Unleashed Battle Force of Aliens): Perodua Viva ELITE EZi is destroyed, we still of Perodua Viva ELITE EZi. Vilgax walked up to Harlequin and grabbed the Omnifinity symbol. He turned it a bit, and then yanked it off with a green flash. When Ben on BTO was detransformed thrown back a few feet by the sudden detachment. Vilgax: (removes everyone trixes) Yes! Ben (Unleashed Battle Force of Aliens): (looks at Perodua Alza SE is breathed and using the portal) BTTMT and BTUAM come on! He three series and teleported out. ---- In the Power System... The three teleported into Power System. Ben (BTUAM): Wow. He walking out and is Guard appears. Guards: Halt! Ben (Unleashed Battle Force of Aliens): I am Ben Tennyson. Ben 10. In the crosstime. Guards: Correct. (opening up and using the power system) Ben (Unleashed Battle Force of Aliens): Wow. Ben (BTTMT): Look! The Future released. Walking out. Future Woman #5: Hahahahaha! Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (AmpFibian): That's because on a made system? Ben (BTTMT): Great, Viva ELITE EZi. When a musical numbers comes in... Ben (Unleashed Battle Force of Aliens): Well, that Perodua Alza SE is breathed. Future Woman #5: Oh, hi. Ben (Unleashed Battle Force of Aliens, BTTMT and BTUAM): I am Both Ben. Future Woman #5: Looks, for yeah, that's because using another. Ben (Unleashed Battle Force of Aliens): FastTrack is destroyed. Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (AmpFibian): FastTrack? Of course. Ben (BTTMT): What? When destroyed is saw Gizmo. Ben (Unleashed Battle Force of Aliens): Uh oh! His fired, when Gizmo flew down. Gizmo: I am Gizmo, and what I'm searching for is none of your concern. Future Woman #5: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Running off. Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (AmpFibian): Woman, wait! Ben (BTTMT): (transforms) Upgrade! Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (AmpFibian): (is gaining abilities powers him) Got. When is enable like a did from Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form is gaining abilities. Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (AmpFibian): It doesn't. When evolved. Ultimate Upgrade (BTTMT): Ultimate Upgrade! His absorbing from Gizmo was lying down. He got up. Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (AmpFibian): Uh, oh! Gizmo came out from under the rubble, and he was evolved! Ben (Unleashed Battle Force of Aliens): NO! Gizmo: I have the power! ---- When evolved into Ultimate Gizmo. Ultimate Gizmo: Ah. You see, I thought you intervening would ruin my plan, but instead, it just got me one step ahead! Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (AmpFibian): I got it was! Ben (Unleashed Battle Force of Aliens, slashed): His cannot absorbing is EZi. When the Future Perodua Alza SE came out, his jumping into wall. Ben (Unleashed Battle Force of Aliens): Incoming! Future Perodua Alza SE: We can is Future SE in on crosstime. Ben (Unleashed Battle Force of Aliens): Oh yeah? Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (AmpFibian): I generate! Ben (Unleashed Battle Force of Aliens): Generate! Ultimate Gizmo: When you and I struggled over control of my device, it absorbed some of your enormous power supply and put it into me. I am now all powerful! I don't need my ship anymore. Ben (Unleashed Battle Force of Aliens): Nope, no guys! When all heroes teleported into Power System. Fred:Stop that, Gizmo! Noah: Yeah! Ultimate Gizmo: Now you guide me. Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (AmpFibian): You use all machine. Ultimate Gizmo: (removes everyone trixes) Yes! You cannot formerly. Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (AmpFibian): Stupid. When Ultimate Gizmo took all trixes, and put them in a machine. Out of it came a big, bulky trix, with electricity bolts constantly going out of it. Ultimate Gizmo: This is the Ultramatrix! All your trixes combined should give me enough power to take over the universe. Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (AmpFibian): THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN GIZMO! Ultimate Gizmo: I gave them the map to here, so they could defeat you! Now my plans failed, and you are going to die! Fred:Oh no, this is Zynimatrix! Future Perodua Alza SE: Let me see that! (grabs Fred's body) You cannot to charge longer. Fred:I gonna just happen (transforms) Rhinattack! Although Fred as Rhinattack charges at Future Perodua Alza SE, it stopping, when Rhinattack detransform. Fred:Oh no! Not again. Ultimate Gizmo: (when merge with Vilgax) Yes! Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (AmpFibian): Give me, Device! Ultimate Gizmo: Ooh! A growl, how terrifying! Let's get this over with, shall we? Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (AmpFibian): You anymore. His all copying on a Everyone trixes. Future Perodua Alza SE: I kinda walked into that one. ---- In the Random Dimension... Zero: Who are you? Where's our cousin? The Old One: I'm afraid we're gonna have to take you to the Plumbers for interrogation. Zero: I'm Zero! The guy who didn't die from Azeire! And I have no idea ho you or your cousin are! The Old One: Okay, I am NOT going to some people that clean toilets' place! So back off! Zero: What the? He can make my shields!? Teleported into any Noah and Ben. Noah and Ben (BTUAE/BTUA): Zero! Zero: Your power levels are weak. Though your powers are intriguing. Noah: That's just....wow. Ben (BTUA): What's going on? Noah: You said longer time a go. The Old One: This is weird. Every time we attack it, it learns our moves! Ben (BTUAE): Spellbinder. He Old One is a mana and disappears into Spellbinder. Spellbinder: I am Spellbinder, it is you true me. Is into them. Spellbinder's True Form: All powerful! Ben (BTUAE): Stupid. Zero: Stupid, longer ago. When teleported into the Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 in the enter the Random Dimension. Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 (Humungousaur): Rarrrr! Zero: Oh no. Spellbinder's True Form: It you gaining abilities powerful me. Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 (Humungousaur): (slashed Zero) You and your partners are gonna quit right now and I'll keep the pounderizing to a minimum! Zero: I was going to say the same thing, only in Spanish! *Powers to Bigfoot* When Zero Bigfoot charges at Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5, but stopping again. Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 (Humungousaur): This is a private conversation. Can't you handle the slightest detail without bothering me? Spellbinder's True Form: Thirty seconds. Why are you telling me this?! You know who I am! Zero: For whatever reason he needs you alive. I know it, Rex. He would never let you be killed. Ben (BTUA): Um. Zero: Alive, yes. Heart pumping, lungs breathing, but his mind? The less there is of that the better. Ben (BTUAE): When the situation gets really bad they call on me to handle things with the skill and professionalism of a highly trained soldier. Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 gaining abilities powerful such as Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form. Although Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 turned into any Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form. Ben (BTUAE): Powers? Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form: Come get some! Zero: How to guy at get powerful is got Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form's powerful again, it's me! Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form: What? Zero: However she's doing it, I haven't worked out all the kinks yet. That dinosaur reverted to its actual age about less than two hours after arrival. When Zero being hitting on Spellbinder's True Form. Spellbinder's True Form: Not charge anything! Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form he shocks on Spellbinder's True Form, is being longer with Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form enable AmpFibian on powers. Spellbinder's True Form: Preuium! When it disable on a Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form is AmpFibian is powers. Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form: Yes, my son broke a world record. Yes I'm sure. Five minutes. In an hour? Okay. Zero's hand glew pink, and mana came out of it. Although Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form tries to uses power gaining. Zero: Cool. Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form: The mana force! Zero shot some mana at Spellbinder's True Form, knocking her over. Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form: The gaining abilities. Zero gaining abilities and completed of Anodite powers. When Zero's Anodite such as Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form on powers. Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form: The Infinite Device. Ben (BTUAE): Stop that, Infinite! The Infinite Device his into the The Infinite Rapelier. Ben (BTUAE): Woah. The Infinite Rapelier: I am gaining abilities of The Infinite Rapelier. Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form: The Ultra Mider. When Spellbinder's True Form is teleported him. Zero: What! The Infinite Rapelier: The knight is the Old One. He main villain another me. Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form: That's such as Alpha. The Infinite Rapelier has shot energy beams at Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form flying into a tree and pipe went down. Zero: Back off, Infinite Rapelier! When Infinite Rapelier punched him down. Ben (BTUAE): Omega! The Infinite Rapelier: I made that one easy. It gets worse now. Ben (BTUAE): (he scans the Infinite Rapelier is smashed down) The Infinite Rapelier: And to think I'm not even trying, not even giving any of my power. Noah: Poof! Ben (BTUA): That's was to cannot enable power. Noah: Matrix? Ben (BTUA): That's because to abilities powers. (put is with Ultimatrix and throws it) Ultimatrix charged the machine, and transformed into Future Perodua Viva such as Rex's Machine powers. Future Perodua Viva: I'm Rex's voice. Noah: Cool! The Infinite Rapelier: You think I'm powerless? You got another thing coming. Ben (BTUA): That means what Upchuck Norris said was right. Upchuck really is gone. The Infinite Rapelier: No. He shot blast at the Ben is BTUA on a flying at Future Perodua Viva's bodykit into a ground, when Ultimate Alien crosstime. Ben (Ultimate Alien): Give me back! Future Perodua Viva (off-screen): Ben! Ben (Ultimate Alien): You need to be more awesome! Zap! The Infinite Rapelier: What are you doing back here, unawesomite? Future Perodua Viva: Defeating you and getting Upchuck back. Ben (Ultimate Alien): That's some rock. (transforms) Rarrrr! (looks back) Shockquatch, we can still using electric at zap powerful. (sighs) Wearing know. When a musical numbers comes in... Future Perodua Viva: Someback, back to- Shockquatch (Ultimate Alien): Stay down and I might make you my awesome slave. The Infinite Rapelier using the Four Arms's Super Strength is a Shockquatch, but reverted to normal, but hitting him. Eventually, the Future Perodua Viva is via Enhanced Strength. Future Perodua Viva: Now, if you please, I'll go awesomify the universe. And if you get in my way again, you die. The Infinite Rapelier: Great. Now I don't have Upchuck AND I have to deal with a super-powered version of him. Future Perodua Viva: You gaining abilities. Ben (Ultimate Alien): Cellstorm? The Infinite Rapelier: Live me aloner me, i get my mission. He flew off. Ben (Ultimate Alien): Back to some... Zero: What? Ben (Ultimate Alien): Okay. Well, lets get this show going on! Zero: No. Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form: What? Ben (Ultimate Alien): Generatic Power System? It's not working to uses it. Zero: Nope, it is some working, but is cannot using the Gizmo released and destroyed more. Ben (Ultimate Alien): Better that, come on! When the Future Rust Bucket IV is flew away, inside the Parking Garage. Zero: A car, is DX Mark 10? A car with Myvi Extreme 1.5 is used by Ben. Ben (BTUAE): Me? Ben (Ultimate Alien): Uh, that Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 is a vehicles to at once. Ben (BTUAE): We will have three micro episodes for this show. We'll also have some usic and guest stars! Ben (Ultimate Alien): Is that Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 is a vehicle on cameo. When is Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 is a vehicle on cameo in the crosstime. Ben (Ultimate Alien): Well, here we goes. Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form: Extreme 1.5, we me? Although Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form gaining abilities again such as Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form. Ben (Ultimate Alien): Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 is a car or robot power? When crashed. Ben (Ultimate Alien): Huh? Walking in. Jack (Jack 10): I'm Jack. Ben (Ultimate Alien): Jack? Jack (Jack 10): But you see, I have calculated everything in my power and found out that they are fake. Ben (Ultimate Alien): Well, technically, you are a figure of my imagination, and I was told that once I see a ghost of past, they will have a future and a present. Once I am with the last ghost, he lwil show me something dreaded, then I promise to never do it again, and then everything was a dream, so what do you say we save time and skip this? When explosion is a parking garage him, on a The Infinite Rapelier came out. The Infinite Rapelier: He still on a anything is a all. Ben (Ultimate Alien): I see. When Ben is hitting into Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 cracks window. Ben (Ultimate Alien, inside the Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's interior, is off-screen): Well, since you are being held here by will, I guess you can watch a show... The Infinite Rapelier: You see, last night, I was searching for information, then suddenly, I heard a ruckus. Jack (Jack 10): Don't stop! (transforms) Swampfire! The Infinite Rapelier is get a hard at the Swampfire but great strength, is destransformed. Jack (Jack 10): Not again. Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form: Me? Ben (Ultimate Alien): I made is fusion my now. Jack (Jack 10): Now, go to seep, children. Or else. Now, Ben, now! Ben (Ultimate Alien): Uh oh. When Ben lamed with Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 cracks window after crashed. Ben (Ultimate Alien): What's going on? (he again) Oh no, that's accident! Jack (Jack 10): Accident? Ben (Ultimate Alien): (looks at Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 is back bumper) Not again. (when is open the Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 put is Laser Gun obtainment) I will be back! (runs off) The Infinite Rapelier: No. When is got using Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form released. Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form: Not for long! Ben (Ultimate Alien): (Laser Gun is shot beam at The Infinite Rapelier's body into any The Infinite Device) Hey, it works! Jack (Jack 10): Uh oh! Supertrix (Jack 10): Uncataloged DNA detected, please stand by. When removes the powers and turned into any Rapelier. Rapelier: Yes! You everyone is powerful again, is called....Rapelier! ---- Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form: (deep voice with Wildmutt) What? He can't talk, somebody had to do it. Ben (Ultimate Alien): Why? Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form: (deep voice with Wildmutt) Demage! When Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Advanced Form is evolved into Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Enhanced Form using Shapeshifting. Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Enhanced Form (Humungousaur): Rarrrrrr! Ben (Ultimate Alien): A stegosaur, that's because bodykit? Rapelier: I will to charge alonering me. When Rapelier is stronger and attacks Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's Enhanced Form. Ben (Ultimate Alien): Auugggghhhhhhh! (jumping and crashed into a crashcan) Ooof! Rapelier: You give me alone. Ben (Ultimate Alien): What? When is a Generatic Power System and gived the Rapelier. Rapelier: Yes! I you System! Ben (Ultimate Alien): Hey, Jerksaur.... You are a loser. Rapelier: The only anymore. He Generatic Power System into Gloves in Ultimatrix formerly. Rapelier: The Ultimatrix, we gonna to uses it released. ---- In the Power System... Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (AmpFibian): Ugh! Ultimate Gizmo: The enhanced power of Ultramatrix the powerful released. Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (AmpFibian): (called Ben) Ben? Ben (Ultimate Alien, off-screen): Guys, i'm tired. Let's go back to the hotel. What's going on? Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (AmpFibian): I'm sorry, Ben. In the crosstime alonger ago as Viva another. Ben (Ultimate Alien, off-screen): Yeah. (called again) Who am I? Who are you punk? Get out from the shadow if you have enough courage. (turned off) Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (AmpFibian): Ben? Ultimate Gizmo: (when shot it at Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi) Charged shapeshifting. Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (Shockquatch): Ooof! (is confused) Ow. Come on, dude. It can happen. Just wait for the rest of the day and you'll see. Ultimate Gizmo: You always fight with villains. This is not a problem. You'll win everytime. Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (Shockquatch): We'll see with what will happen when the guys "with his aliens" will don't save his butt. I really hate this kind of people. Ned: VIVA!!!!! Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (Shockquatch): NED, STOP THAT BROUGHT! Ultimate Gizmo slashed but transformed. Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (Shockquatch): Zap! Upgraded Shockquatch: Rarrr! Went going on? Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (Shockquatch): We can lost them. Upgraded Shockquatch: Your friends are in danger and you are making trouble because I destroyed your roof? Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (Shockquatch): Rarrrrr! Upgraded Shockquatch: (punched him with Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi's face) Future Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (Shockquatch): Oof! Continued later...